1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined top and yo-yo and more particularly it relates to a combined top and yo-yo having more than one position for the rotation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past designs of tops and yo-yos for amusement and enjoyment of both adults and children have been separate devices. A portable toy top made up of one or more elements has rotated as a unit or has separated into individual rotating units upon rotation of the top. Relatively large top-type devices secured to the ground have also been utilized to satisfy the play of children at certain ages. A yo-yo on the other hand has generally involved a pair of discs and a windable string therebetween for effecting rotation of the yo-yo.
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 668,607, No. 2,068,053 and No. 3,785,641 illustrates a variety of toy apparatus and top-like devices.
One of the problems in the prior art is that separate tops and yo-yos have not always proven to be fully satisfactory for amusement purposes. Therefore a combined top and yo-yo would be greate amusement than a single top or yo-yo.